<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rare pond talk by SolarNexus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054506">A Rare pond talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus'>SolarNexus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrules most chaotic family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender Identity, Lydia is supportive sister, Sexual Identity, The twins have a very rare heart to heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Loren have a heart to heart and talk about gender and link gets to have a heart to heart with his son.</p>
<p>All out by the pond by their little home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrules most chaotic family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rare pond talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. Before i get into the actual note.</p>
<p>Twitter account is SolarNexus_</p>
<p>And, with the entire gender talk, this all comes down to my experience. Everyone else may have different experiences and that's okay! We're not the same afterall! One is different to the other and they're not identical.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was very rare that both Lydia and Loren don't try to kill each other. Or try to dare one another to wake a guardian up or defeat the lynel near the mountain (Loren </span>
  <b>constantly </b>
  <span>loves to dare Lydia about that) but tonight, in their childhood home in hateno village, the twins were sat by the pond, looking up to the bright starry night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hey Lyd? Can i ask something?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Go for it' Loren paused, thinking of how to word what he was going to say, 'Lore? Hey whats wrong?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...do you…do you ever feel like…like you hate your body sometimes? That you don't like the way you look?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'What brought this on?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i was just thinking about it is all" a shrug of dismissal came from him and Lydia wasn't convinced in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I know that you feel uncomfortable as male sometimes Lore. I see it. Why d' ya think i never object to you stealing my dresses?' a small cough of surprise left Loren and stared at Lydia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You knew about that!?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'...yeah? Hey, the green dress looks good on you. And i know how you feel." A blink left loren</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yup! I absolutely loath dresses. I don't feel like myself in them and whenever i have to wear one for royal duties i…i feel </span>
  <b>dead</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>Constricted</b>
  <span>. And i get so frustrated that i want to scream and cry. Dads caught me feeling like that a few times' Lydia explained, glancing over to Loren who was listening intently to his sister</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'well. Dad said that it's okay to feel like that. He told me that he's comfortable wearing clothing of </span>
  <b>both </b>
  <span>genders and i asked why.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what did he say??" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'he didn't have an exact reason? But he said that after wearing the voe clothes he felt complete? That he knew who he was? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dunno. That's his explanation anyway but he said that one experience is never the same as the other. But he said he was comfortable without a gender.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"eh? How does that even </span>
  <b>work?</b>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'well, if you </span>
  <b>think </b>
  <span>about it, some of the zora use they/them, right?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...yeah? Whats that got to do with dad?" Loren asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Dad said that during his travels around hyrule, he learnt from the zora and the gerudo that gender fluid and non binary was a thing! And he told me that if you don't fit into one category, if you're not </span>
  <b>comfortable </b>
  <span>with one gender for a specific amount of time, then its </span>
  <b>okay </b>
  <span>to say that you're in between genders. That you like to move between one gender to another and if using they/them as your pronouns are okay then go for it!'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"and….thats what dad said?" Loren asked, now playing with his sleeve. He had always trusted Lydia with this type of thing. And it's not like she'd laugh at him. She was too kind and caring for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'that's how he said it to me. But the most important thing dad said to me is, be </span>
  <b>comfortable </b>
  <span>with who you are. If you want to wear a dress or voe clothing because you feel more feminine that day then go for it! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, if you feel more masculine then that's </span>
  <b>also </b>
  <span>okay. Loren, look at me' Loren glanced over to Lydia and a soft smile graced his sisters face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You know our family isn't exactly normal. Dad dresses up in gerudo voe clothes and has a ponytail' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So do </span>
  <b>we!</b>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'And Mum has her hair short. See. Oh lets not forget Mum was also the host for hylia and dad's the chosen hero so we really aren't the most normal family ever' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When you put it like that then i can't really argue. So. If dad said all of that to you then, what…uh..who? What?" Loren was tripping over his words and Lydia let a small laugh out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Im non binary. And as for pronouns? I never really thought </span>
  <b>much</b>
  <span> about it…but i suppose i go by she/they? If that makes sense?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah! Yeah that makes a ton of sense! I think, after hearing that, i may be like you - Non Binary." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'you know. Considering that three of us are like. Fuck gender. Im surprised none of us are either bi or gay' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no I'm completely Bi." Loren said like it was </span>
  <b>normal </b>
  <span>to drop that on Lydia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia just snorted in surprise and stared at her brother </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'and you say this to me now!?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! You were always having adventures without me!" Loren whined out and crossed his arms with a huff</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You never asked!' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You never asked me about them!?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Tough luck then' Lydia stuck her tongue out at Loren and the twins laughed after a brief stare out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn't know how long the twins were out there for but he had arrived at the house to see them asleep by the pond and he couldn't help but smile, and also wonder what they were talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that the pond was their secret little talk spot and he wouldn't ask about what they were talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And because they were adults now, link couldn't exactly carry them inside like he did when they were younger. So he grabbed a blanket from inside and draped it over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link never really tells them just </span>
  <b>how proud </b>
  <span>he is of them. But he really was proud. Proud of who they are and even how they're following their own intuitions for their </span>
  <b>own lives</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad..?" Link was pulled from his thoughts by a sleepy loren, who was now sitting up and rubbing an eye with the back of his hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Lore- i saw you and lydia sleeping so i got a blanket for the two of you.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"thanks..hey, dad?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yes Loren?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"....Could i come to gerudo town with you when you go next?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Whats brought this on?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"well i was talking to Lydia earlier and-" Link held a hand up to stop Loren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I don't wanna know. Thats for you two and you two only. Okay? But yes, you can come to gerudo with me.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you don't want me to explain?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'of course not! You're an adult now Loren. You don't need to explain every little thing to me now. And besides, im sure Riju would love to see you again. You two really get along' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ah- yeah.." Link eyed Loren and sighed softly, sitting down and patting his lap for loren to come over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'okay. Whats wrong?' and Loren could </span>
  <b>never </b>
  <span>resist the lap pillow. So once his head was on links lap, Link would gently stroke Lorens hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...i like her. Like, really like her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'And whats wrong with that?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Im a voe!" Link had to stifle a laugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Loren im sure Riju wouldn't mind! She </span>
  <b>knows </b>
  <span>you're a voe. You've been there to greet her at every meeting and you've spent so much time with her!' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i know that-! I just….also..really like yunobo too.." Loren shrank back, waiting for Links response but that warm smile never left his face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'And that's perfectly fine. But if you ask me, i say you have a chance with Riju' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"DAD-!" a mortified whine left loren and covered his face with his hands and both of them stilled when they heard lydia shifting about and groaning. Luckily for them, she went straight back to sleep </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'well. Im not wrong am i?' a small grumble left loren and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no you're not. Please don't say anything to mum or Lydia-" Loren whined out </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I wont. You have nothing to fear.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"thank you.." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how little Link talks, he was </span>
  <b>always </b>
  <span>proud of his kids. Proud of who've they've become, and who they're becoming now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And nothing will ever change that</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>